Dr Doom (Multiverse saga)
Dr Doom is a playable in Multiverse:Crash Of Universes. Dr Doom is a character from the comics by Marvel comics. History Victor Von Doom was born decades ago to a tribe of Latverian Romani people under the rule of an unnamed nobleman called the Baron. Victor's mother was witch Cynthia Von Doom who died byMephisto's hand while Von Doom was young. His father, Werner, was the leader of the tribe and a renowned medicine man who kept his wife's sorceress life quiet in order to protect Victor from a similar fate. Soon after Cynthia's death, the Baron's wife grew incurably ill from cancer and Werner was called to the capital to heal her. When she succumbed to illness, the Baron labeled Werner a murderer and called for his death. Werner escaped with young Victor, having realized the night before the woman would die. He goes on to die of exposure on the mountainside, cradling the boy in a final embrace and giving him his garments to keep him warm. Victor survived and, on return to the Romani camp, discovered his mother's occult instruments and swore revenge on the Baron. Victor grew into a headstrong and brilliant man, combining sorcery and technology to create fantastic devices which would keep the Baron's men at bay and protect the Roma people. His exploits attracted the attention of the dean of Empire State University, who sent someone to the camp. Offered the chance to study in the United States, Von Doom chooses to leave his homeland and his love, Valeria, behind. Once in the United States, Victor met fellow student and future nemesis Reed Richards, who was intended to be his roommate, but Von Doom disliked him and asked for another roommate. After a time, Victor constructed a machine intended to communicate with the dead. Though Richards tried to warn him about a flaw in the machine, seeing his calculations were a few decimals off, Victor continued on with disastrous results. The machine violently failed and the resulting explosion seemingly severely damaged his face.43 It is later revealed that Ben Grimm, a friend of Richards who despised Victor for his superior attitude, tampered with the machine. He would later blame himself for Doctor Doom's eventual rise to power, but never revealed this information to anyone. Expelled after the accident, Victor traveled the world until he collapsed on a Tibetan mountainside. Rescued by a clan of monks, Victor quickly mastered the monks' disciplines as well as the monks themselves. Victor then forged himself a suit of armor, complete with a scowling mask, and took the name Doctor Doom. Ending Moveset Special Attacks * Hidden Missile - Fires multiple missiles at the sky from behind and eventually lands towards the opponent. * Plasma Beam - Fires a fast moving beam straight across from his hands. When used in the air it travels at a downward angle. * Photon Shot - Doom fires small energy shots out of his fingers that fan out, covering most of the screen. He can do this in the air as well, firing downward. * Molecular Shield - Rocks begin to swirl around Doom. Then proceeds to throw them at the opponent. * Foot Dive - Doom divekicks with both of his feet. Grab Photon Shot: Doctor Doom backhands the opponent across the face and places his hand forward, firing multiple energy beams at them from his fingers that send them flying backwards. Ultimate Attack '''Doom's Time: '''Doctor Doom teleports up to the opponent and fires a burst of energy at them from his hand. If it hits, Doctor Doom sits down on his throne and presses a button, trapping his foe in a glass and metal cylinder that continuously electrocutes his opponent, shocking them more violently with each passing moment. Doctor Doom then slams his fist down on the button, causing a massive burst of electricity that shocks his opponent causing a huge damage. Entance and Exit '''Entance: '''Doctor Doom floats onscreen with his arms crossed before raising a fist. '''Exit: '''Doctor Doom crosses his arms before sitting down on his throne and resting his head on his hand. Alternate costumers doomglass_1581.png|Primary Victor_Van_Damme_(Earth-1610)_from_Miles_Morales_Ultimate_Spider-Man_Vol_1_11_001.jpg|ultimate Trivia * Hugo Weaving and Gerardo Vázquez, who gives his voice to Dr Doom in Spanish (in the case of gerardo) and English (in the case of hugo), were those who gave his voice to Megatron in the Transformers by Michael Bay, the reason for this is that the creator of the game wanted to Dr Doom's voice heard is intimidating. Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Character (Multiverse saga) Category:Multiverse Saga Category:Created by Simbiothero Category:Villains Category:Anti-Hero Category:Balanced Category:Multiverse:Crash Of Universes Category:Characters played by Joseph Swaby